A machine for processing flowable materials is known e.g. from EP 0 788 867 A1. A plurality of axis-parallel shafts driven in the same direction and disposed at the same central-angle distance are disposed in a space in the housing along a circle, each of which bears a number of worm or similar processing elements disposed axially one behind the other with which adjacent shafts intermesh tightly. The housing is provided on the radially inward and outward sides of the space with axis-parallel grooves shaped like segments of a circle for receiving and guiding the particular shaft with its processing elements.
The flange to which the tension rods are fastened is formed by an end plate which seals the housing on the side facing the driving member and through which the shafts extend to the driving member. This ensures that the considerable tensile and torsional forces occurring in the housing during processing of the flowable material flow via the housing into the driving member and are received thereby.
The housing jacket and the end plate must therefore be of accordingly massive design. The housing wall is weakened by the material inlet. In the known machine, the opening must thus either be smaller than desired or the housing wall thicker. The thick housing wall means not only greater production expense but also an increase in the energy expense for heating and cooling.
The material added via the material inlet generally has a solid, powdery form. It must plasticize only when it has been conveyed by the worm elements out of the area of the material inlet into the closed housing area. It is therefore frequently necessary to cool the housing greatly in the area of the material inlet. This is also opposed by the thick housing jacket.